Mari Sandra
Mari Sandra (マリ サンドラsandora mari'): '''Is a member of the Magic Council. She is in charge of information for she is one of the smartest members of the Council. Her clever tactics and mastery of Paper Magic has earned her the reputation as a fearsome wizard, making the Council's followers obey her without question. She relies on clever tactics and strategies to win her fights, never faces them in a head on battle. Appearance Mari has the appearance of a slender and very youthful woman with dark blue eyes and black hair. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid down the front of her body. She always has a irritated look on her face. She wears a black kimono with a white robe and a Magic Council Emblem on its back, the robe is custom made by the council and was given to her when she became a member and she wears that robe with pride. She wears socks with sandals on instead of regular shoes. Personality Mari is a very serious, dignified, calm, and collected person. Seri has a nonviolent yet tough nature and prefers to avoid conflict if possible. She keeps her composure and never shows any signs of compassion towards others and keeps her mind focused on the task at hand. She is a clever women who analyzes her battles and uses strategies to fight rather then dive head first into one. She is a very mature women who is polite and respects other even towards her opponents before she fights them, however she can also be very cold towards others when she wants to be, often giving them attitude and being quite rude to them to get them riled up. She disgusts any mindless and brutal fighting by people who would rather throw a punch then to devise a plan of action. Whenever she faces someone like that she always refer to them as a "barbarian" because of their immature way of solving a solution through violence. Mari behaves in a very mature manor no matter what and shows lady like behavior to keep her composure. She is all about business and doesn't let other people get to her regardless of what they do or say. She refuses to let herself stoop so low as to participate in a "Barbarian" brawl and prefers to stay where she is and continue with her usual strategy. Mari despises the Warrior Angel Guild and its entirety for its many years of causing destruction all over Fiore. Having believe that the guild is full nothing but "Barbarians" she questions how the guild managed to last this long in the first place and believes it should be disbanded immediately thinking that they are nothing but trouble. Having such a grudge against them that whenever a crisis happens she is the first to assume that Warrior Angel is the source of it all. Magic & Abilities 'Paper Magic:' Mari's signature magic. She is able to manipulate and control paper at her disposal. She is able to release either a small number or a massive amount of paper and control each paper with excellent precision. Her specialty in this magic excels anyone's imagination for she is capable of altering the entire room and every object in that into paper and perform various offensive and defensive maneuvers at the same time. She is able to mold her papers into origami arts that she refers to as '''Paper Arts' and using them as weapons to aid her in her fight. She excels in paper magic using her intelligent mind to perform a spell within a spell, a difficult feet for any wizard to accomplish. She is also able to cast writing of what she likes onto her paper as if it were a message without having to write herself. Mari's brilliant mind combined with this magic makes her an extraordinary wizard earning her the right to be one of the Magic Council. * Paper Clone: Mari creates a copy of herself made out of stacked paper. The copy is perfectly identical to her, being revealed as made of paper only after a close, careful inspection, and thus coming in useful to avoid enemy attacks or to create a distraction for Mari to attack on her own. * Paper Shield: Mari creates a round shield of paper in between her and her opponents. The paper shield levitates just inches above the ground and is strong enough that it is capable of protecting Mari from almost any kind of attack. * Paper Whirlwind: Mari raises her arms in the air and then waves it forward. This creates a whirlwind of dozens of flying paper flying at the target. * Paper Art: Paper Shuriken: Mari controls the paper around her and folds them into little throwing stars and then launches them at the target with perfect speed and accuracy.Despite it being made of paper the shurikens are sharp enough to cut and pierce solid stone and can be controlled by Mari to fly anywhere she sees fit. * Paper Art: Bird Swarm: Mari sends a swarm of paper at the target and quickly folds them into an origami shaped birds that fly towards the target where ever they might go. Once they hit the target they deal deadly cutting attacks far stronger then any mere paper cuts. [[Summoning Magic|'Summoning Magic']]:''' Mari specialize in summoning a magical creature to support her in battle and guide her around from place to place. * '''Kumori: [[Thought Projection|'Thought Projection']]:''' Mari is capable of creating a Thought Projection of herself which she uses to attend trials of Mages in the court room without even being there in person '''Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Magic Council Mari possesses a tremendous amount of magic energy. Capable of unleashing a near limitless amount of paper and control each one with perfect precision. Unlike her collides on the council her magic power isn't as powerful as the others instead the strength in her magic relies on her strategic prowess and tremendous magic energy. Master Strategist: Mari specialize in strategic plans and tactical battle strategies to give her the edge on her fights. She analysis her opponents magic and abilities and devise thousands of battle strategies and scenario in her head to oppose them and emerge victorious. Category:Magic Council (Ripcordkill345) Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Magic Council